Below Zero
by Monkeygirltoria
Summary: Sherlock and John are facing a kidnapper who caught 4 people. He not only kidnaped 4 people, but tries to kill Sherlock! With that attempt, Sherlock only gets hypothermia. Poor John, has to take care of his friend up in Baker Street. Very Mild Johnlock. Some Fluff, and some action. STORY IS HONESTLY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! Please Read and Review.


I was right behind Sherlock as we were running across a felid in the middle of nowhere. It was winter, and very cold. In fact, it was 34 degrees and we both were not prepared for this condition. It has been a long day, and I think it's going to get longer. You see, Sherlock and I were on this case about a man kidnapping four people. We and Lestrade have been trying to get this guy for weeks. Finally, after searching and investigating, we found out where he was hiding with his victims. Right now, we were chasing the man, Drake Dorian. Once we and Lestrade got to his hideout, Drake went out the back door and ran. Lestrade and his team stayed back with the victims. Sherlock and I followed after him.

"Come on John! He's getting away! Be careful though, I think he's armed!" Sherlock yelled as we were getting closer to Drake. As I was running with Sherlock, I noticed there was a frozen lake just up ahead. Though Drake wasn't stopping, nor was Sherlock. "Sherlock! What are you doing?! I don't think that lake will hold all three of us!" "Well John! I guess we will find out!" he yelled to me, as we were getting closer and closer to the lake. Drake got into the middle of the lake and stopped, as if he were waiting for us.

We ran onto the frozen water, I was ready to fall in just in case. Lucky, the lake held all three of us. Well... for now. The floor beneath us was very slippery. Sherlock stopped running and let his momentum slide towards Drake. I didn't know what to do, so like a child, I grabbed onto Sherlock's arm. "For God's sake John! Let go of me! You're going to make us both fall." Sherlock snapped. Though I knew he said it to protect both of us. God knows what this man will try to do.

"You morons think you can catch me! I already have at least 16 ideas on how to get out of this. One thing for sure, is that YOU are not going to stop me." Drake yelled. I looked at Sherlock, who was staring down at Drake. "I have 17 and a half ways to catch you and don't even think they will be harmless." Sherlock looked at him like he was disciplining a child. He had evil in is eyes, full of threat. He was stilling staring at Drake, but mumbled quietly to me. "John, I don't think he's armed. I'm looking anywhere for some kind of weapon that can possibly be used, and I don't see anything. Now you walk around him and at some point and try to grab him. Once you do so, I will grab him too." "Why do I have to be the one who goes behind him?" I asked Sherlock annoyed. "Because I really don't have 17 and a half ways to catch him. I only have two. Plus, I'm the one that does deducting." He looked at me now. "Please John, go behind him." I sighed. I let go of Sherlock's arm and slowly, but as quickly as I can, shuffled over behind Drake. "Mr. Dorian, can you please just make it easy for all of us and come over here?" Sherlock asked. "Oh please, that will be the last thing I will ever do." Drake told Sherlock. "No no no Mr. Dorian, the last thing you will ever do with me, is running away from my bullet." Sherlock said with a smirk. He then nodded to me like he was ready. I looked at him, and immediately jumped onto Drake. "No you don't!" He yelled and pulled a small pistol out of his boot. He pointed the gun, and shot it to the ice. Oh no! "Sherlock!" I saw that the ice was starting to crack, separating Drake and I from Sherlock. "John!" Sherlock yelled, but could not move because ice all around him started to a fall. "You better hold your breath!" I hissed to Drake, as I still had him in my arms.

All three of us fell into the icy cold water. I was worried that one of us, especially Sherlock, was going to get hypothermia. Though that wasn't the worst problem. The big problem is that when we fell into the water, Drake got away. I swam up to the surface, looking everywhere. I couldn't find Drake _or_ Sherlock. I took a deep breath, and dived down back into the icy water. As I swam deeper and deeper, I started to see a figure. Oh God! I see two! I swam as fast as I can, not thinking about my air. There, on the bottom of the lake, was Sherlock struggling to get Drake off of him. I don't think they got any air after we fell in. I swam up to Drake, trying to pull him off. As I was attacking Drake, I notched Sherlock slowing down and air coming out of his lungs. He needed air now! Out of all the deaths I can see Sherlock die in, this was not the one. With all my might, I got Drake off of Sherlock. I did not care at all about helping him. I grabbed Sherlock, and started swimming as fast as I can towards surface. Hold on Sherlock! I thought. We finally got out of the water. Sherlock was coughing and gaging, pulling himself back onto of the snowy field. I too pulled myself out. I was fine, I was out of breath, but fine. But Sherlock... He was blue around his lips and was quite shivering. He looked quiet drowsy and I think he knew it too. He was still coughing and was breathing very hard. He gave me a worried look. "It's okay Sherlock. You have a little bit of hypothermia. Let's just head back to Lestrade." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, and didn't respond. I looked back to see were Drake was, but he was easy to spot. Floating dead, in the middle of the lake was Drake Dorian. He had to of drowned. What a dope, if he could of just gave up, he wouldn't be dead and _my friend_ wouldn't be sick. Sherlock was also seeing the scene. "Come on now, Lestrade and his team will take care of this." I then pulled Sherlock back a few blocks to Drake's house. Lestrade saw us walking up. "What in the world happened to you?! Where's Dorian?" Lestrade asked as he saw a silent Sherlock, and both of us wet head to toe. "He's dead in the lake over there. Now can we please get a cab, or use one of your cars to get back home?" I asked impatiently. "Oh! Uh..." he looked around. "I guess we can call a cab. It only took 15 minutes for the last one to come." He said concerned. Sherlock hasn't said a word yet. You know something's not right. "Do you have any blankets then?" I asked, hoping they would have one of those stupid shock blankets they carry around all the time.

"Here we only have one." Sally said handing it to me. I put the blanket around Sherlock and sat at a bench in front of Drake's home. I sat Sherlock down, and sat right next to him. We were both freezing, but Sherlock needs that blanket far more than me. I know I can wait. As I was sitting down, I tried not to shiver. I really didn't want Sherlock to give up his blanket for me. Of course, I shivered. I felt Sherlock move closer to me and he pulled the other part of the blanket around us. I was just about to fall asleep until I heard, "Oi freak! Your cab is here!" Sally called over to Sherlock. Though he was still quite, not arguing with her. "Stay warm boys, I paid the cab to take you to Baker Street." Lestrade said warmly. "Thank you" I whispered as I pushed Sherlock into the right side of the cab and I went to the left.

We were almost home to Baker Street. Sherlock fell asleep in his little, neon orange, shock blanket. A soon as we started driving, he knocked out, and leaned on me the rest of the way. Aw, poor thing, I don't think I've ever seen him sick before in all the time I've known him. "Baker Street" the cabbie called. I woke Sherlock up and dragged him back up to the flat. I gave him a new change of clothes and made him wear one of my jumpers. Though I saw him trying to unbutton his jacket. He was struggling to take it off. " Here" I said to him. He blushed in embarrassment that he could not get it off. After changing into his clothes, I saw him flop back onto the couch. He had all the symptoms: Shivering, Clumsiness, Slurred speech or mumbling, lack of coordination, Progressive loss of consciousness and being weak, Poor decision making (such as trying to remove clothes), and Slow, shallow breathing. "Jawn?" He mumbled to me. "Yes Sherlock?" I said, as I was coming towards him to give him tea. "It's really cold out." "I know Sherlock, you'll warm up soon." He drank some of the tea, and it put it back down onto a coaster. I saw him getting tired again. "You can go to sleep. I promise I won't leave." He looked at me, and grabbed his Union Jack pillow, and put it on my lap. He laid on the pillow, with his head on my legs. I blushed, but tried to be nice. I moved his curly black hair out of his face and examined it. I knew he was getting better. His lips were finally getting there color back, and his eyes weren't all glossed up. Though, I knew he was weak. "Goodnight Sherlock" I whispered, and turned out the light. The only light that came from the room was the warm, glowing, fireplace. "Goodnight Jawn" I smiled and felt that he fell asleep, which moments later, followed me too.


End file.
